Confirmation of a Choice
by Marmora F. An Nora
Summary: Tsuna is confronted with the consequences of Future Decimo's choices. Will it confirm his own choices? A sequel of 'Contemplation of a Choice"
1. Anaconda di Nebbia

**5****th**** December 2019**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Character and Alternate Reality.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: Tsuna is confronted with the consequences of Future Decimo's choices. Will it confirm his own choices? A sequel of 'Contemplation of a Choice".

* * *

Hi everybody, this is my next Katekyou Hitman Reborn fanfiction. I hope you like this story.

* * *

"_You encounter a choice. But narrow framing makes you miss options. You analyze your options. But the confirmation bias leads you to gather self-serving information. You make a choice. But short-term emotion will often tempt you to make the wrong one. Then you live with it. But you'll often be overconfident about how the future will unfold."_

_**Chip Heath, Decisive: How to Make Better Choices in Life and Work**_

* * *

**Confirmation of a Choice**

**Chapter 1. Anaconda di Nebbia.**

**9 years later.**

Inside an office in a huge mansion, a young man was signing some papers furiously. Until suddenly a younger man entered the office in a hurry.

"Tsuna-nii!"

"Fuuta? Is there something wrong?"

"I got some shocking information when we interrogate the members of the Real Funeral Wreath."

"What kind of information?"

"It's about Byakka-nee."

Tsuna looked shocked. "Why would they have information about her?"

"They said that Byakuran killed her," Fuuta informed him.

Tsuna widened his eyes. "So, Byakuran was supposed to kill her if she didn't commit suicide."

Fuuta looked at him sadly. "Tsuna-nii from what they told me. He did kill her. It was he who set the fire."

"Then, why did the report said it was suicide?" Tsuna asked in confusion and anger.

"They told me that it was Byakka-nee herself who asked Byakuran to make it look like suicide when he came to kill her."

Tsuna rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Why did she do that?"

"They said because she didn't want you to seek revenge for her." Fuuta offered a paper to him. "Also, Tsuna-nii you should read this. These are the details of what happened to her."

Tsuna read the paper and clenched his fist, and then closed his eyes with his right hand as if to hide his tears, but Fuuta clearly saw the tears.

"Both of us were so stupid. We suffered alone to protect each other. I should have listened to her." Tsuna said in regret. "It's already too late. She's dead."

Fuuta said nervously. "About that, because her death was caused by the Mare Rings, then she should have come back too, just like the others that killed by him."

Tsuna looked up at that. "You're right, she should be alive."

"Also, Tsuna-nii, I have some information about her that I got from the members of the Real Funeral Wreath." Fuuta gave him some papers.

Tsuna took the papers and read them. His eyes widened in disbelief. Then, he sighed tiredly and rubbed his forehead.

"Who would have thought?" Tsuna stated. "This is ironic. Is fate mocking me?"

Fuuta said worriedly. "What will you do now, Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna sighed. "Where is she right now?"

"She's in Namimori."

"Just as I thought," Tsuna said. "Fuuta, prepare a plane to Namimori."

Fuuta smiled. "Yes, Tsuna-nii." And was about to go.

"Also, Fuuta."

"Yes, Tsuna-nii?"

"Can I have that letter I wrote for her? It seems she will receive that letter after all."

Fuuta remembered that the past Tsuna-nii gave the letter to him back after he read it. "Of course, Tsuna-nii."

Fuuta hopes everything will turn out all right. He still felt guilty because it was his fault that Byakka-nee's existence was exposed to Tsuna-nii's family and friends.

**{K~H~R}**

Fuuta was walking through the street of Namimori together with Tsuna-nii. After he told Tsuna- nii the news about Byakka-nee, they and some of Tsuna-nii closest family members went to Namimori immediately with Vongola private jet.

The others insisted to go with them because they were still reluctant to leave Tsuna-nii, ever since he faked his death.

Tsuna-nii had been trying to lose them, so he could go see Byakka-nee without interruption. Fuuta was lucky to be able to tag along with him because it was Fuuta who has the information of the whereabouts of Byakka-nee.

Tsuna-nii himself did not seem to mind Fuuta to tag along, that might be because Fuuta already knows about Byakka-nee from the beginning.

From the information Fuuta got, Byakka-nee is in the hospital ever since she was revived. But, strangely, they had not been walking towards the hospital, even though Fuuta already told Tsuna-nii about the whereabouts of Byakka-nee.

Tsuna-nii just looked at him sadly and said. "There is somewhere else I need to go."

Fuuta was confused. He thought Tsuna-nii wanted to see Byakka-nee.

Then Tsuna-nii suddenly stopped and Fuuta became more confused.

They were standing in front of the burndown house of the Natsume household.

At seeing the remnants of the fire, Fuuta wanted to smack himself over the head. Around the house, there's a trace of Mist Flames that might be there to fool the police and him to think it was suicide. Now that the Mist Flames were almost gone, he could see the unnaturalness of it.

From the damage, he could see that the fire only targeted the house, while the fence and garden were untouched. The fire was definitely controlled by dying will flame.

Meanwhile, Tsuna-nii only looked at the house with sad and longing eyes. Fuuta almost reluctant to interrupt him, but they must hurry before the others found them.

"Tsuna-nii, what are we doing here?" Fuuta asked softly.

Tsuna-nii did not answer and just stood there. After a while, he sighed and walked to the mailbox, which was also undamaged. Tsuna-nii dropped something in the mailbox and walked away from the house.

"Let's go back, Fuuta," Tsuna-nii said in a resigned tone.

"What's about, Byakka-nee? Don't you want to see her?" Fuuta asked confusedly.

Tsuna-nii kept walking so Fuuta went to catch up with him. After Fuuta was beside him, Tsuna finally answered.

"No, I can't see her."

Fuuta looked at him in shock.

**{K~H~R}**

Tsuna was walking away from her house with a heavy heart. It was hard to see that house and imagining her burning alive in there. It made him angry, angry at himself, at Byakuran, and at her.

When he heard about her death, he was devastated. He knew he only had himself to blame. He depended so much on her letters to brighten his life, and when they suddenly stop, everything just became so dark to him. And he felt trapped in the darkness.

He read all of her previous letters over and over again, hoping to gain the light back, while everything else just became meaningless to him.

Then, when Fuuta told him about her last letter, his mind became clear. He finally realized he could not get the light back and he has to learn to live without it because there was nothing else he could do.

It was hard to live without her light, but he has to if only for his family. And, he finally decided to go along with Irie-kun's plan. Because he knew that the current him would not be able to make a change, while the younger him would be able to, because he still has his light unlike the current him.

"Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna snapped out of his thought and looked at Fuuta's worried face.

"Why can't you see her?"

"I don't think it will be fair to just see her after I made her wait for 9 years."

"But..." Fuuta looked disagree.

Tsuna cut him. "Did you know that 3 years ago I thought she would stop sending me a letter?"

Fuuta looked confused. "Um... No... But, she didn't, did she. You still got letters from her."

"I did, but for a while, I thought she would stop," Tsuna said in contemplation. "It was because of a letter she sent me on Valentine 3 years ago."

Tsuna smiled sadly. "Ever since we were 18, the letters she sent at Valentine always imply that she has a feeling for me, although I can't confirm it. But, Valentine's letter 3 years ago was different."

"'When you love someone, let them go. If it means to be, they will come back to you.' That's what she wrote in that letter. I thought she was giving up on me. I even considered going to see her, but I didn't." Tsuna sighed. "When I still got her letter on my birthday I was relieved. Then, I realized that that letter was a warning from her that she was starting to give up."

"When I read that letter again after she died, I began to realize that I have been very selfish," Tsuna said. "I can't expect her to wait for me forever."

"Then, what will you do, Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna looked at Fuuta's sad face. He knows that Fuuta already knows what he will do.

"Something I should have done years ago." Tsuna clenched his fist. "It's past time for me to stop stringing her along and just let her go."

**{K~H~R}**

**Present.**

A teenage boy with dark hair was walking around a huge lab. He was walking toward another teenage boy with green hair purposely.

The green hair boy seemed to focus all his attention on his computer. He did not seem to notice the other boy.

"Chaos Verde." The dark hair boy said in greeting.

Verde continued to look at his computer and did not react at all to the other presence.

"Verde!" He snapped.

Verde glanced at him briefly and back to look at his computer.

"I am busy, Reborn. What do you want?" Verde finally respond. "Even though I allowed you and our former colleagues to enter my lab, it doesn't mean that I want to be disturbed."

Reborn rolled his eyes. "You are always busy."

"Don't waste my time, Reborn. Just state your business." Verde said carelessly.

Reborn frowned. "Fine."

He was quiet for some time to think about what he was going to say.

"I want to ask you about a Box Weapon." He said.

Verde looked at Reborn with a raised eyebrows. "And?"

"Have you, Koenig or Innocenti, make an anaconda box animal?" Reborn inquired.

Verde's eyes widened slightly and he typed furiously on his computer.

"This is Anaconda di Nebbia (Mist Anaconda) nickname Kanna." He said while showing a picture on his computer.

Reborn looked at the picture in shock. "Kanna."

It was a picture of Mist attribute Anaconda that Reborn recognized very well.

Verde narrowed his eyes. "How do you know Kanna?"

"Verde, keep what I am going to say to yourself." Reborn frowned in hesitation. "I met someone from the future with that box weapon."

"I see," Verde said. "And?"

Reborn looked at him seriously. "I need to find the present user of this box weapon."

Verde sighed tiredly. "Reborn, you are looking for an infuriating person."

"Oh?" Reborn raised his eyebrows.

"But, that person will not show themselves unless they want to be found," Verde told him.

"You know this person." Reborn inquired.

"Of course I would know the person that uses the box weapon I designed." Verde scoffed.

"You designed this box weapon," Reborn said in surprised. "What it's abilities?"

"Reborn, I might have become a bit lenient in sharing information with our former colleagues. But, that did not mean I am going to share everything." Verde gave him an unimpressed look. "Information about weapons I sold and the person who uses them are one of them."

Reborn scowled unhappily.

"Your pout is not going to change my mind," Verde said nonchalantly.

"I am not pouting!" Reborn exclaimed.

Verde typed something on his computer and went back to what he was doing before. Reborn sighed since Verde went back to ignore him.

**{K~H~R}**

Ever since the meeting with Kanna in Tsuna's private office. They have not been able to get her to share any more information. Surprisingly, Tsuna was fine with it and let her be.

"Kanna-san said that she did not remember her life before Cervello. Besides, our world is not the same as hers anymore." Tsuna said. "I don't think she had any idea on how to find her past self."

Of course, the information about her past self was not the only thing they want to know. But, Tsuna was adamant in not asking Kanna anything more.

In the end, they have to find her past self by themselves without any clues.

Fortunately, Reborn realized that they do have a clue and he knows someone that designed Box Weapon. From there, the next step was obvious.

But, it seemed Verde has no intention to share the identity of the user of Anaconda di Nebbia.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	2. The Cervello

**5****th**** January 2020**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Character and Alternate Reality.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: Tsuna is confronted with the consequences of Future Decimo's choices. Will it confirm his own choices? A sequel of 'Contemplation of a Choice".

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 2 of this story. Thank you to those who review and favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"_Your thoughts become your attitudes, which become your actions, which become your __behavior__, which __become__ your habits, which become your __lifestyle,__ and inevitably determine your outcomes. Utilize this circular truth by using positive thoughts to create positive outcomes. It is a choice you get to make every day. Choose wisely."_

_**Susan C. Young, The Art of Communication: 8 Ways to Confirm Clarity & Understanding for Positive Impact**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. Anaconda di Nebbia.**

"Kanna-san said that she did not remember her life before Cervello. Besides, our world is not the same as hers anymore." Tsuna said. "I don't think she had any idea on how to find her past self."

Of course, the information about her past self was not the only thing they want to know. But, Tsuna was adamant in not asking Kanna anything more.

In the end, they have to find her past self by themselves without any clues.

Fortunately, Reborn realized that they do have a clue and he knows someone that designed Box Weapon. From there, the next step was obvious.

But, it seemed Verde has no intention to share the identity of the user of Anaconda di Nebbia.

**Chapter 2. The Cervello.**

**10 years later.**

Tsuna was inside his office alone. He was sitting on his reclined chair behind his desk with his eyes closed as if sleeping.

**A few**** months ago.**

"Decimo, with the war over, you can't postpone this anymore." An older man said.

Tsuna frowned unhappily. "We are still recovering from the war. You can't possibly ask me to marry at a time like this."

The man sighed. "Decimo, this is necessary for the future of Vongola."

"Brow-san, must we do this now?"

"Decimo, you are not the first Vongola Boss to do this." Nie brow reasoned. "Besides, the higher-up gave you a year to find your own bride."

Tsuna sighed. "I don't want to marry yet, Brow-san."

Brow sighed. "This isn't about what you want, Decimo since you failed to find your own bride. It will be up to the higher-up to decide that."

Tsuna clenched his fists. "Fine, but I will only marry the one that I approved of."

"The higher-up will not like that, Decimo."

"No, Brow-san. The higher-up will not do as they please without my approval." Tsuna said firmly.

**Yesterday.**

"We have found another candidate to be your wife." A man said amusedly.

Tsuna frowned at him. "Already? It's only been 3 days."

"Decimo, I am sorry to say this, but it needs to be done." The man said apologetically. "No matter how many candidates you have refused."

"Who is it this time?"

"We don't know."

Tsuna raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by that, Ganauche-san?"

"Well, the higher-up is getting desperate," Ganauche said with a sigh. "They consulted the Cervello."

Tsuna looked surprised. "What! Why!"

Ganauche grimaced. "Decimo, Cervello is often involved in a marriage contract."

"Are you telling me that they going to get me stuck in a marriage contract." Tsuna frowned. "How could they do this?"

"Calm down, Decimo. It isn't as bad as you think." Ganauche tried to calm him. "The Cervello will send someone to meet you to discuss the content of the contract."

"When will they come?"

"Tomorrow."

"That is very soon."

"Well, Cervello isn't the type to waste time."

Tsuna sighed tiredly.

**{K~H~R}**

Tsuna opened his eyes when there was a knock.

"Come in." He said.

His storm guardian entered. "Juudaime, the Cervello representative has arrived.

"Sent them in, Hayato."

Hayato frowned. "Juudaime, are you sure about this?"

"Not really, but I will see this through," Tsuna said comfortingly. "Don't worry, Hayato. I won't get involved if I don't like it."

Hayato hesitantly nodded and left the office. Then, a woman who looked like a Cervello entered.

She has long pink hair and dark skin. She wore a long sleeves black dress and black high boots.

She walked confidently to him. She stopped near his desk and tilted her head in greeting.

"Buongiorno, Signore Vongola Decimo (Good morning, Sir Vongola Tenth)." She said placidly.

Tsuna was intrigued. Tsuna did not know why, but she was definitely different from the other candidates. It might be because she was a Cervello, which was the problem because Tsuna did not trust Cervello. After the war with Millefiore, he could not exactly like them after all.

But, Tsuna will give this one the benefit of the doubt.

**{K~H~R}**

**Present.**

Tsuna was inside the infirmary, where his future children resided. Usually, he would sit beside Suiren's bed because her condition is more critical, but that day he decided to sit beside Suzuran's bed.

"Suzuran, how are you feeling?" Tsuna asked cheerily.

Suzuran, who was sitting despondently on the bed only grunt at him. Tsuna ignored his unenthused responses and continue to talk to him.

"Do you want to eat?"

"No."

Tsuna sighed in disappointment.

Suzuran had been like that since he woke up 6 days after they arrived in Italy. It seemed his body went into an early sleep cycle after Suiren donated her flames to Suzuran. Though, Ryouhei was sure that his condition was better than before.

But, unlike Suzuran, Suiren is in a coma and that was the reason for Suzuran's bad mood. We did not tell him about the cause of her condition, but, he somehow certain that it was his fault, probably, his intuition.

Tsuna hummed and ruffled Suzuran's hair comfortingly.

"Please, Suzuran. You would not get better if you continue acting like this."

Suzuran bowed his head and clenched his fists. While Tsuna continued combing Suzuran's hair with his hand.

"Don't worry about Suiren. We are doing everything to get her back." Tsuna said in comfort.

"Tsunayoshi-san." Suzuran suddenly spoke.

He rose his head and looked at Tsuna with teary eyes. "There is nothing I can do to help her."

"It's all right. You don't have to do anything."

"Tsunayoshi-san, I am so useless." Suzuran sobbed.

Tsuna looked at him sadly. He slid into Suzuran's bed and hugged him.

"Just rest, Suzuran. Everything will be all right."

"I don't want to sleep." He protested.

"Don't worry you will wake up soon," Tsuna reassured him.

"You will wake me up?"

"Yes, I will."

Tsuna rubbed Suzuran's back comfortingly and soon he fell asleep on Tsuna's lap.

Tsuna then turned his attention to the chair he occupied before and found Kanna was sitting there. She gave Suzuran a sad smile.

Near Suiren's bed, he saw Corvo was sleeping on a chair. Tsuna pitied him for falling asleep again because of Kanna.

"Kanna-san, how are you?"

She tilted her head in greeting. "I am fine."

They were both in silent after that.

Until Tsuna spoke. "Do you thing Reborn will get the information from Verde?"

She shook her head. "I am not sure Signore Verde will share that kind of information."

Tsuna raised his eyebrows. "You sound like you know Verde."

"I read a lot about his research on flames."

"Oh, I see."

They were in silent again.

"You're right that I have no idea of the whereabouts of my past self. But, I think that my past self might be around Signore Verde." Kanna informed him.

Tsuna looked at her thoughtfully. "Oh, why do you think so?"

"In my youth, I often stalked Signore Verde." She admitted unashamedly.

Tsuna was surprised. "Did you have a crush on him or something?"

She looked at him uncertainly. "I can't say for sure because I only remember it vaguely."

"Oh." Tsuna looked sad at that. "So, there are some things you still remember."

"I only forgot my memories before I joined Cervello. While the rest I only remember vaguely." Kanna explained. "I remember that I used to stalk Signore Verde a few months before I got married."

Tsuna looked intrigued. "Really?"

Kanna nod. "I used to think that Leader chose me to marry Decimo so I will stop using Cervello's funds to stalk Signore Verde across the countries."

"Seriously." Tsuna raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Well, that was not the reason of course," Kanna said.

Tsuna shook his head in amusement. "Then what is the reason?"

Kanna smiled mysteriously. "That's a secret."

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	3. The Chosen Bride

**5****th**** February 2020**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Character and Alternate Reality.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: Tsuna is confronted with the consequences of Future Decimo's choices. Will it confirm his own choices? A sequel of 'Contemplation of a Choice".

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 3 of this story. Thank you to those who review and favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"_Confirmation bias = hunting for information that confirms our initial assumptions (which are often self-serving)."_

_**Chip Heath, Decisive: How to Make Better Choices in Life and Work**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. The Cervello.**

"Oh." Tsuna looked sad at that. "So, there are some things you still remember."

"I only forgot my memories before I joined Cervello. While the rest I only remember vaguely." Kanna explained. "I remember that I used to stalk Signore Verde a few months before I got married."

Tsuna looked intrigued. "Really?"

Kanna nod. "I used to think that Leader chose me to marry Decimo so I will stop using Cervello's funds to stalk Signore Verde across the countries."

"Seriously." Tsuna raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Well, that was not the reason of course," Kanna said.

Tsuna shook his head in amusement. "Then what is the reason?"

Kanna smiled mysteriously. "That's a secret."

**Chapter 3. The Chosen Bride.**

**10 years later.**

Tsuna was in his office with the Cervello representative. He eyed the woman appraisingly, while she only looked at him calmly after greeting him.

"Buona Giornata Signorina Cervello (Good day Miss Cervello)." Tsuna greeted back. "You may take a seat."

She took a seat across from him. Then, suddenly, she yawned.

"My apologies, Signore Vongola. I was only informed of this meeting this morning. I just got back from abroad." She explained sheepishly.

Tsuna could not help but stare in disbelief. "Oh, that's fine. If you want to postpone this meeting then I don't mind."

She shrugged off his suggestion. "Ah, no. I would like this meeting to be over as soon as possible."

"Okay, if that what you want."

"First of all, just so that we are in understanding." She began. "Vongola is asking for a marriage contract with Cervello, am I right?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes, that's right."

"Then, have you been informed about our rules for marriage contract?" She inquired.

"No." He looked at her with wide eyes.

"First, our contract will only last for 5 years."

Tsuna raised his hand to stop her. "Wait, our? Are you telling me that you will be the one to marry me?"

She nodded. "Yes, unless you disapprove of me?" She looked at him questioningly.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, I mean. If you don't mind me asking, why you?"

She tilted her head. "Is that important?"

Tsuna sighed. "Not really. Okay, you can move on Signorina Cervello."

"As I said before, our contract only lasts for 5 years and there will be no extension." She explained further. "Second, if we have children, then the girls will belong to Cervello. Vongola can have the boys."

Tsuna was quiet and did not know what to say. He could not help but feel that this woman is the one he will marry. That thought filled him with dread. Besides, his intuition did not seem to mind, unlike the other candidates.

"Those are the two most important rules." She mentioned. "You can add more rules to the contract if you want."

Tsuna looked at her uncertainly. "You said before that you were not informed of this meeting until this morning. So, do you approve of this marriage?"

Suddenly, he felt her looking at him intensely. "Honestly Signore Vongola, I have no interest in marriage."

"I see." Tsuna did not know what to feel about that.

"But, I have no reason to disapprove of our marriage either." She added. "I think that as long as we are truthful to each other we can have a peaceful marriage."

Tsuna could feel himself loosen up at her words. Also, his intuition reassured him that he will be all right with her.

Although, he did not like the second rules. If any of his children will have to be in the mafia, then he would prefer them to stay in Vongola.

"Signorina Cervello, honestly I don't like your second rules. Can we do something about that?" Tsuna queried.

She shook her head. "Unfortunately, those two rules couldn't be erased from our contract."

Tsuna frowned unhappily.

"I am sorry, Signore Vongola, but there is nothing I can do about it." She said regretfully. "We don't need to continue this. I will just take my leave."

She stood up from her seat. Tsuna also stood up.

"Wait, Signorina Cervello," Tsuna called desperately.

She looked at him questioningly.

Tsuna gritted his teeth uncertainly. He did not know why he stopped her, but somehow he felt that there will no better candidates after her.

"I still don't like that rule, but I don't mind marrying you." He decided firmly.

She looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand, Signore Vongola. We can't get married if you don't agree with the rules."

Tsuna sighed. "This marriage was decided by the Vongola Upper Echelon. I also have no interest in marriage."

"That's why, if I have to marry someone, then I want that person to at least understand my circumstances," Tsuna added.

She only looked at him uncertainly.

Tsuna looked at her determinedly. "Signorina Cervello, will you marry me?"

She looked worried. "Signore Vongola, I don't think you understand what it means to choose a Cervello as your bride."

He shook his head. "I already chose you."

Tsuna offered his right hand to her. While she looked hesitantly at his face and his hand.

"You still have to follow those rules, Signore Vongola. If you broke it, then I have the right to leave you." She informed him gravely

He looked at her seriously. "It doesn't matter."

She looked at him gloomily. "Signore Vongola, are you sure that you are not going to regret marrying me?"

He frowned. "I don't know but I think I will be all right."

"Signore Vongola, I think you will regret marrying a Cervello." She sounded very certain.

"I will be fine." Tsuna said stubbornly.

They stared at each other, but even after some times, she still did not seem to want to take his hand.

Tsuna frowned unhappily. So, he grabbed her right hand.

"Will you give me a chance?" He said almost pleading.

She narrowed her eyes at him then said. "Fine. But, I warned you. You will regret this."

Tsuna rose her hand to his lip. He kissed her hand and gave her a big smile.

"Then, I will prove you wrong, Mia Sposa (My Bride)."

He saw her cheeks turned a bit red. He felt a bit proud at that.

"Oh, well." She tried to pull her hand away from his but he did not let it go.

"I think our meeting is over now. Can I be excused?" She requested.

Tsuna smirked slightly. "All right, you must be tired from your travel, aren't you."

He released her hand and she immediately left his office. After she left his office, Tsuna sat back into his chair and chuckled lightly.

"_She is cute._" He thought in amusement.

**{K~H~R}**

**Present.**

Reborn was still loitering inside Verde's lab to look for information about Kanna. Verde was getting irritated with Reborn continued presence. He had been telling Reborn to leave subtly and bluntly, but Reborn did not listen to him.

"Reborn! Can you please leave my lab?" Verde said exasperatedly.

"Not until I get the information I am looking for," Reborn told him with an infuriating smirk.

Verde groaned in annoyance.

Suddenly, an alarm was sounded. Verde looked even more annoyed by it. Then, Verde walked into a room, while Reborn decided to follow him.

It was a room full of many monitors that showed the inside and outside of the lab. Verde walked into one particular monitor that showed one of the entrances.

The monitor showed the back of a young woman who is trying to open the lock of the gate. Verde only sighed while looking at the image.

Verde pulled out a microphone from his lab coat and talked into it.

"Suzanne," Verde said exasperatedly.

The woman rose her head and turned to face the monitor.

She got short white hair and wore a mask that commonly used in a masquerade ball. She wore a white jacket, black skirt and black boots.

She waved at the camera that was recording her movement.

"Buongiorno Signore Verde." She said with a smile.

Verde only sighed harder.

"How did you find this lab?"

"That's not important. Signore Verde, let me in. I have something important to discuss." She said.

"Get lost, Suzanne," Verde told her bluntly.

He put the microphone back into his lab coat and mute the monitor. So, he could not hear what she said anymore.

Reborn raised his eyebrows in curiosity during the exchange.

"So, who's that?"

Verde looked at him with an irritated face. "My stalker."

Then, the alarm was sounded again. They looked at the monitor again to see Suzanne managed to open the gate. And she was entering the lab.

Verde scowled. "I am going to kill that girl one of these days."

Reborn only smirked in curiousity and amusement.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	4. Comforting Present

**5****th**** March 2020**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Character and Alternate Reality.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: Tsuna is confronted with the consequences of Future Decimo's choices. Will it confirm his own choices? A sequel of 'Contemplation of a Choice".

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 4 of this story. Thank you to those who favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"_You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world...but you do have some say in who hurts you. I like my choices."_

_**John Green, The Fault in Our Stars**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. The Chosen Bride.**

"That's not important. Signore Verde, let me in. I have something important to discuss." She said.

"Get lost, Suzanne," Verde told her bluntly.

He put the microphone back into his lab coat and mute the monitor. So, he could not hear what she said anymore.

Reborn raised his eyebrows in curiosity during the exchange.

"So, who's that?"

Verde looked at him with an irritated face. "My stalker."

Then, the alarm was sounded again. They looked at the monitor again to see Suzanne managed to open the gate. And she was entering the lab.

Verde scowled. "I am going to kill that girl one of these days."

Reborn only smirked in curiousity and amusement.

**Chapter 4. Comforting Present.**

**10 years later.**

In a hotel room, Tsuna was sitting on a chair while looking at a woman in confusion. That woman was standing in their balcony while using binoculars.

Tsuna was just married to that woman a few days ago in a simple and private ceremony. And they were granted a 2 months trip for honeymoon to anywhere they want. So, when Tsuna let his newlywed wife decided where to go, she dragged him to France.

"Moglie." He called her confusedly. "What are you doing?"

She looked back at him. "I am stalking someone."

Tsuna looked at her in shock. "Is that the reason we come here?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "Well, besides our honeymoon."

She walked to him and sat across from him. She put the binoculars on the table and smiled at him.

"Do you need something, Marito?"

He was still not used with the way she addressed him and blush a little.

"Nothing, really." He replied. "Why don't you continue stalking whoever is it?"

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Marito, as your wife, I can't exactly ignore you. I can stalk that person any other day. Besides, we are on a honeymoon, so what do you want to do?"

Tsuna smiled shyly. "Do you mind if we just talk for now? We haven't known each other that well after all."

She shrugged. "Sure, Marito."

Tsuna coughed. "By the way, do we have to address each other like that? Can we call each other by name?

"So, do you want me to call you Tsunayoshi?"

"You can just call me Tsuna."

She frowned at him. "Can I stick with Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Oh, okay, if you like."

She smiled in satisfaction. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna felt that his heart skipped a beat when she said his name.

"Then, what should I call you?" He asked instead.

She looked down sadly and sighed.

"Moglie." He called out in concern. "What's wrong?"

She looked back up at him and smiled. "You can call me whatever you want."

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows uncertainly. "But."

She smiled comfortingly. "When we are ready to tell our secret, then I will tell you."

Tsuna looked down in thought. Will they be close enough to share a secret?

**{K~H~R}**

**Unknown time and place.**

A boy with spiky brown hair and violet eyes was standing in front of a door. Behind that door, he could hear a man was talking in Italian.

"Chrome, is Ninfea running away again?" The man said demandingly.

"We have tightened our security since the last time she ran away. How could this happen again?"

The man sighed tiredly. "Chrome, you are supposed to keep an eye on her."

"If she is going on a date then send someone to disturb it."

"Chrome, I am not being unreasonable, you hear me. You better find her soon."

The boy frowned thoughtfully. He did not know Italian, but from that conversation, he caught the name 'Ninfea'.

The boy was startled when the door was opened. The man looked at him in surprise.

"Ie-kun!" He exclaimed softly. "Why haven't you asleep yet?"

The boy looked down shyly. "I… I… um… I can't sleep."

The man smiled at him comfortingly. "Let's get you to bed then."

Most boys his age would have protested that they do not need to be tucked to bed anymore. But, the boy did not protest at all. Because he is afraid of getting to sleep and the man knows that.

The man led the boy to a room and got him into bed.

"You are going to leave soon, aren't you?" The boy stated.

The man looked apologetic. "I am sorry, Ie-kun."

The man ruffled the boy hair slowly and comfortingly.

"Don't worry. I will stay until you fell asleep." The man reassured him.

"All right, good night, Chichiue."

The boy fell asleep knowing that he would not see his father when he woke up. He was used to it. It will be a while before he sees his father again.

When he woke up, the boy was feeling comfortable. Then he realized that he was laying on someone lap and that someone was petting his hair.

He looked up hoping to see his father, but he saw someone else instead.

"Good morning, Suzuran." The smiling face of a girl greeted him.

"Suiren?" Suzuran said in confusion.

She looked at him worriedly. "Are you all right. You were crying in your sleep."

His eyes became teary and he began to sob. The boy hugged her waist and cried on her lap.

"Suiren, please be my girlfriend."

She frowned. "Suzuran!"

Suzuran hiccupped. "Just… Just… don't leave me."

Her frown fell and she looked at him sadly. She did not give him an answer and just continued petting his hair and let him cried on her.

After all, that is not a promise she could make.

**{K~H~R}**

**Present.**

Suzuran woke up and found himself on the bed at the infirmary of Vongola Headquarter. And, he saw beside him, his father's past self was sleeping on a chair.

He could feel tears forming in his eyes. So, he hurriedly wiped them off.

Suzuran never saw his father after he woke up. Because his father often went back to Italy before he woke up.

During his stay in the past, he often hopes that the one he saw when woke up will be his actual father, not his father's past self. But, seeing Tsunayoshi-san besides his bed was breaking his heart, because he could not help but love it.

It just made it harder for him not to compare them.

After a while, Suzuran decided to go back to sleep with a comforting thought that he will see his father lookalike when he woke up.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	5. Future Plan

**5****th**** April 2020**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Character and Alternate Reality.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: Tsuna is confronted with the consequences of Future Decimo's choices. Will it confirm his own choices? A sequel of 'Contemplation of a Choice".

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 5 of this story. Thank you to those who review and favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"_You cannot control the __behavior__ of others, but you can always choose how you respond to it."_

_**Roy T. Bennett, The Light in the Heart**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. Comforting Present.**

Suzuran never saw his father after he woke up. Because his father often went back to Italy before he woke up.

During his stay in the past, he often hopes that the one he saw when woke up will be his actual father, not his father's past self. But, seeing Tsunayoshi-san besides his bed was breaking his heart, because he could not help but love it.

It just made it harder for him not to compare them.

After a while, Suzuran decided to go back to sleep with a comforting thought that he will see his father lookalike when he woke up.

**Chapter 5. Future Plan.**

**10 years later.**

Tsuna was sitting in his bed at night. He looked frustrated and sighed a lot.

"Care to share your thought, Marito?"

A masked woman who just came out of the bathroom asked. Her long pink hair was still dripping some water and she was wearing a pink nightdress.

Tsuna blatantly stared at her for a while but looked away hurriedly. He frowned and looked even more frustrated than before.

The woman walked to her side of the bed and slid into it. Then, she turned to face Tsuna.

"What's got you so frustrated, Tsunayoshi?"

"I… It just the higher up." He began nervously. "They are asking for an heir again."

She nodded in contemplation. "I see. Well, we've been married for 8 months with nothing to show. It's only natural that they are curious."

Tsuna grimaced. "Moglie, they are not only curious. They are demanding us to have a child."

"Okay." She shrugged. "What do you want to do about it?"

He raised his eyebrows in bafflement. "What do you mean?"

"Have you decided to have a child yet?" She asked in seriousness.

Tsuna gaped in surprised. He looked away from her to hide his blushing face.

"I am not ready yet." He said softly.

"Okay. Just ignore them then." She replied with a shrug.

He looked at her confoundedly. "Moglie? I thought you will encourage me to listen to them."

The woman was already lying on the bed and prepared to sleep. At his question, she turned to him.

"I am supposed to be your wife, aren't I? I should be supporting you not them." She said matter-of-factly.

Tsuna chuckled. "I am glad, Moglie."

"Sure." She said shortly.

Then, she closed her eyes and went to sleep. While Tsuna was still sitting and wide awake. He would occasionally glance at the woman that slept beside him.

After he was sure that she was deep asleep, he took some strands of her pink hair and twirled them on his fingers.

Considering that they slept in the same bed, he could not avoid touching her. And, since the first time, he accidentally touched her hair, he was fascinated. Sometimes, he would wait until she fell asleep and played with her hair.

He was not sure if she was aware of his new hobby or not.

Suddenly, he stopped his movement and frowned in distaste at remembering the meeting he had that day.

"_Decimo, is there something wrong with your wife?" Someone said. "It has been over 6 months, why __hasn't__ she with child yet?"_

"_We can look for another woman, if you don't like her, Decimo."_

"_Please, don't get __involved__ with my marriage life. And there is nothing wrong with her." Tsuna told them firmly._

"_But, Decimo. You need to have an heir soon."_

_He scowled at them. "Just leave this matter alone. I don't want to talk about this anymore."_

Tsuna sighed and looked at his sleeping wife in hesitation. He let go of her strands and bit his lips in distress.

He lied down and turned his back on his wife. Suddenly, he heard a sigh and turned around. He saw his wife was awake and gave him an assessment look.

"Tsunayoshi. Is this about that second rule?"

Tsuna looked away from her.

She sighed. "I should have known. Have you regretted it now?"

He looked back at her with a considering look. "I haven't regretted marrying you, Moglie."

"But, you refused to touch me because you don't want Cervello to have your child, didn't you." She deduced.

He smiled humourlessly. He took some strands of her hair and breathed in them.

"I like your hair very much."

She looked bewilderedly at him.

"Can I hold you just tonight?" Tsuna asked pleadingly.

She nodded confusedly.

He took her hand and pulled her to him.

"I am sorry, Moglie." He uttered softly. "I am sorry. I can't do it yet."

The woman looked uncertain, and then she held his hand tenderly. Tsuna exhaled her hair in contentment.

And then they fell asleep like that.

**{K~H~R}**

**Present.**

Inside Verde's lab, Reborn was intrigued by the young woman who entered the lab without permission. While Verde was scowling until he pulled out a remote and pushed a button on it.

Some Mosca started to surround her. The girl stopped her track and assessed the situation. The Mosca then moved to attack her.

She looked to be in a panic but managed to avoid the attacks by jumping around them. She ran to the nearest doorway. The Mosca pursued her and was preparing to shoot a beam at her.

When the beams came at her, she ducked hurriedly and rolled over to the right. She stood up immediately and continued running.

**{K~H~R}**

Reborn was observing both the girl who continued running away from the Mosca and Verde who was controlling the Mosca with the remote. He honestly did not know what to do with this situation.

So, he just continued watching them. Until the girl fell into a door trap while running away. Verde smirked in satisfaction.

"So, where is she?" Reborn asked curiously.

"In one of my prison cell," Verde informed blandly.

Verde then began to leave the monitor room.

"I suggest you leave now." Verde glanced at him briefly. "I am going to close this lab."

"Are you going to leave her there?" Reborn raised his eyebrows.

Verde scowled. "Of course not, who knows what kind of mess she will leave here. I will get her out after I moved my experiments to another lab."

"Isn't she in a prison right now? What kind of mess she could possibly leave there?" Reborn questioned.

Verde rolled his eyes. "Reborn, believe me, you don't want to know."

**{K~H~R}**

2 hours later, Verde was done moving his experiments. Reborn was waiting outside because Verde kicked him out, in order not to get in his way. Reborn was irked by it.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of the gate opening. Then, he saw a Mosca was carrying the girl from before. Her hands and legs were restrained with rope and her mouth was gagged with a cloth.

The Mosca dropped her on the ground and went back into the lab. Then, the lab slowly sank into the ground without leaving any traces.

After a while, Reborn approached the girl who seemed to be sleeping. He observed her thoughtfully. Then, he picked her up and took her away from there.

**{K~H~R}**

Meanwhile, 2 guys were watching the scene in trepidation.

"Idjit, Reborn took her!" One of them exclaimed in apprehension.

"What should we tell Byakuran-sama?" The other stated dreadfully while holding a doll.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	6. The Lady and the Baby

**5****th**** May 2020**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Character and Alternate Reality.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: Tsuna is confronted with the consequences of Future Decimo's choices. Will it confirm his own choices? A sequel of 'Contemplation of a Choice".

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 6 of this story. Thank you to those who favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"_It is the responsibility, yet the individual choice, of each of us to use the light we have to dispel the work of darkness, because if we do not, the power of falsehood rises. Through our inaction it becomes stronger, and a more potent force. It can even lead to the dimming of the light of all humanity born on this planet. That is why we struggle. That is why we fight to contribute to the confirmation of what is good, to seal our compact with love within our own lives and within our world."_

_**John Lewis, Across That Bridge: A Vision for Change and the Future of America**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. Future Plan.**

Suddenly, he heard the sound of the gate opening. Then, he saw a Mosca was carrying the girl from before. Her hands and legs were restrained with rope and her mouth was gagged with a cloth.

The Mosca dropped her on the ground and went back into the lab. Then, the lab slowly sank into the ground without leaving any traces.

After a while, Reborn approached the girl who seemed to be sleeping. He observed her thoughtfully. Then, he picked her up and took her away from there.

**{K~H~R}**

Meanwhile, 2 guys were watching the scene in trepidation.

"Idjit, Reborn took her!" One of them exclaimed in apprehension.

"What should we tell Byakuran-sama?" The other stated dreadfully while holding a doll.

**Chapter 6. The Lady and the Baby.**

**10 years later.**

Today was Tsuna's birthday. The Vongola threw a big party for him. The Vongola Headquarters was crowded that night and Tsuna was busy greeting all the guests, while his guardians were stationed around the mansion to secure it.

Honestly, Tsuna preferred a private party with his guardians and friends. Unfortunately, as Vongola Decimo he needed to have a birthday party like this.

While he was talking to his guests, Tsuna would occasionally glance around looking for someone. That someone is his wife. A lot of his guests have been asking about her, but he just deflected the question.

The truth is, she already told him that she would not come because she did not like a party. Even though he said that it was fine, inwardly, Tsuna was disappointed that she did not attend his birthday party.

But, that did not stop him from hoping she would come, which was why he would glance around looking for her.

Hours later, Tsuna felt something bad will happen. He snapped his head to the entrance and that was when the door was slammed open. A figure in white clothing entered while dragging someone else. They wore a headgear that covered their entire head.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes at them in anger. He clenched his fists while restraining himself not to make a sudden move. Because his wife was being held as a hostage.

"Greeting, everyone." They said with unrecognizable voice.

"I am sorry to interrupt this party." They said unapologetically.

"As you can see, I have in my right arm, Lady Vongola."

Tsuna saw her only gave them a blank look.

"But not only that." They took out something from their cloak.

It was a bundle wrapped in black cloth. They gave it to Lady Vongola. And she looked stunned at it. Then, she glanced at him worriedly.

The figure in white turned to look at Tsuna. "You see, Decimo. The bundle I gave your wife is a baby."

Tsuna was surprised and looked at his worried wife.

"What is your purpose for doing this?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, to ruin your party of course." They said nonchalantly. "But, that not important."

They took out a dagger and put it on his wife's throat.

"What important is, I want you to choose, which one should I kill. The Lady or the baby?"

Tsuna glared angrily at them. But, when he looked at his wife, she only looked down at the baby with a calm face. Then, she looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

His hearts almost stopped at what she did next.

She hugged the baby to her chest protectively and headbutt the figure. But, she got stabbed on her shoulder in the process. Then, she moved away from them immediately.

Some guards surrounded them immediately to his relief.

The mysterious figure only laughed.

"Lady Vongola I did not expect that. I thought you would have no problem to let the baby dies."

Lady Vongola did not answer them.

The figure looked at him. "You're confused, aren't you, Decimo. Well, let me ask you something. Do you know whose baby that is?"

They continued without waiting for his answer. "That baby is your child, Decimo."

Tsuna looked at them in disbelief. Then, he looked at his wife helplessly. But, she was running to him frantically.

She stood in front of him and grunted in pain. Then, he realized that when he was distracted the figure threw some daggers at him. And, now those daggers were on his wife's back.

She fell to her knees, but during all that, she was still holding the baby tightly to her chest. He was surprised and stunned at her action.

"Takeshi," Tsuna said.

His rain guardian appeared before him.

"Capture that person," Tsuna ordered.

Takeshi only nodded and prepared his sword.

Tsuna ignored everything and everyone around him after that. Trusting his guardians to take care of everything. He only focused on his wife.

Ryouhei was already there healing her wounds, he nodded to indicate that he did everything he could.

Tsuna kneeled before her and picked her up. She still did not let go of the baby even though she was panting and looked exhausted.

He took her away from the ballroom and went to their room.

At their room, he put her on their bed.

"Moglie, let go of the baby." He ordered.

"I… Everything is fine." She said puffingly. "Don'…t wo…rry."

Tsuna clawed out his hair in frustration.

"Don't joke around with me. You are not fine." He exclaimed ragingly.

She only looked at him calmly and her expression only fueled his anger.

"Why did you endanger yourself to save me and an unknown baby?" He stated frustratingly.

She smiled comfortingly at him. "It's all right, Tsunayoshi."

Looking at her smile, he fell to his knees tiredly. He put his head on her lap and he cried.

"Oh, Tsunayoshi. Don't be such a crybaby. You look pathetic." She said teasingly.

He did not stop crying.

**{K~H~R}**

**Present.**

Reborn was just getting back to Vongola Headquarters and leaving the woman on a bed in the same infirmary as Suiren and Suzuran.

Coincidentally, Tsuna was also there talking to Suzuran who was awake.

"Reborn, who is that?" Tsuna asked curiously.

Reborn shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know."

Tsuna gave him a confused look. "Why did you bring her here then?"

"Well, I think that she has a clue about the one we are looking for," Reborn said with a considering look.

Tsuna raised his eyebrows. "Where did you find her?"

"In Verde's lab," Reborn said nonchalantly.

Tsuna looked surprised and gave the white-haired woman an intense look. He bit his lip in thought and shook his head.

"What is it, Tsuna?" Reborn frowned thoughtfully.

Tsuna looked in doubt and sighed. "I think we better wait until she woke up."

Reborn raised his eyebrows. "Fine."

Meanwhile, Suzuran was observing their conversation thoughtfully and looking at the woman.

"Tsunayoshi-san." Suzuran cut into their conversation.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me what's going on now?" Suzuran asked pleadingly.

Tsuna looked at him hesitantly. "Suzuran, we are not trying to hide anything from you."

"But, you still did it." He replied accusingly. "Just, what's wrong with Suiren?"

Tsuna looked at Suzuran uncertainly and then turned to look at Reborn.

"Reborn, please take Corvo with you," Tsuna asked.

Reborn pulled down his fedora. "Come on, Corvo." He said while walking out from the infirmary.

"But, I want to know what happened too." Corvo protested even though he knew that he could not stop Reborn.

"You can tell him whatever you decide Reborn," Tsuna told him.

Reborn smirked. "Sure. Let's go, Corvo."

Corvo frowned unhappily. He always got pull away from his Principessa or got knocked out. How could he protect his Principessa like this?

But, still, he sighed and followed Reborn out. After all, he was pretty sure the younger Decimo would not hurt his Principessa.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	7. A Strangely Familiar Letter

**5****th**** June 2020**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Character and Alternate Reality.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: Tsuna is confronted with the consequences of Future Decimo's choices. Will it confirm his own choices? A sequel of 'Contemplation of a Choice".

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 7 of this story. Thank you to those who favourite the previous chapter. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_"we are faced with critical choices and endowed with the responsibility of preserving life wherever it is found: we can act in ways that are life-affirming or not. If you want to make noise that drowns out meaningful vocalizations integral to the healthy functioning of ecosystems, that does not affirm life. When we drive down the street with a straightpipe motorcycle, all we're confirming is the shallowness of our own existence. Mostly we make noise to show our presence, to give us the illusion of dominance, to say that we're here, that we're at the top of the heap."_

_**Anonymous**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. The Lady and the Baby.**

"Reborn, please take Corvo with you," Tsuna asked.

Reborn pulled down his fedora. "Come on, Corvo." He said while walking out from the infirmary.

"But, I want to know what happened too." Corvo protested even though he knew that he could not stop Reborn.

"You can tell him whatever you decide Reborn," Tsuna told him.

Reborn smirked. "Sure. Let's go, Corvo."

Corvo frowned unhappily. He always got pull away from his Principessa or got knocked out. How could he protect his Principessa like this?

But, still, he sighed and followed Reborn out. After all, he was pretty sure the younger Decimo would not hurt his Principessa.

**Chapter 7. A Strangely Familiar Letter.**

**10 years later.**

Tsuna was inside a prison cell, looking at the person who disturbed his birthday party. The person that was hidden inside the white clothing was a woman that looked as old as his own mother.

She smiled emptily at him, but he could see the anger in her violet eyes. Though, her whole body depicted resignation. She had not said anything yet, ever since she was captured.

Tsuna decided to see her because he felt that it was important.

"What is your purpose for coming here?" Tsuna asked.

She chuckled humourlessly. "Say Decimo, do you recognized me?"

Actually, he did not.

"No? Do you know me at all?" She sounded both intrigued and curious.

"Should I?" Tsuna asked.

"Perhaps. I don't remember meeting you before. But, I could be wrong." She hummed thoughtfully.

He felt there was something strange about the way she worded her response.

"Then, can you tell me who you are?"

She looked at him intensely. "My name is Natsume Kokuren."

He felt like the name was familiar but could not remember why. And, the way she looked expectantly at him mean she knew why it was familiar to him.

But, no matter how much he thought about it. He did not know why.

From her features, he could see that she was half Italian. He was certain that they never meet before. But, still, his intuition continued to scream at him that he was forgetting something.

"Are you forgetting something, Decimo?"

He snapped his attention back to her. He did not realize how distracted he was. Then, his mind caught up with her statement and realized how knowing she sounded.

He narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

She then uttered some address to him. "That is my address."

He frowned. He recognized the address. It was in Namimori, his childhood home. But, that not why the address felt familiar to him.

She then took out something from inside her clothes. It was a piece of paper. She offered it to him.

He took it and read the writing in it silently.

'_To: Byakka_

_From: Tsuna_'

Tsuna clutched his head hard. It was throbbing painfully as if his mind was trying to remember something but failed. When the pain stop he continued to read.

'_I want to thank you for sending all of those letters to me for 9 years. I did burn them because I didn't want to leave evidence, but I rewrote them on my notebook that I kept hidden from everyone else. It was a challenge to keep it hidden, but I manage.'_

His head began to throb again but he decided to ignore the pain and continued to read.

.

.

.

Tsuna groaned when the pain became unbearably. But, he kept reading.

.

.

.

Unknown to Tsuna droplet of waters began to fall from his eyes.

.

.

.

Tsuna continued reading and ignored the throbbing in his head and his tears went unnoticed. Until he reached the end of the letter.

_I think it's time for me to say __goodbye__. I really want to say more, but it will only make me feel guiltier, for not saying it directly to you. When the time comes for us to meet again, I know you will slap me so hard for being stupid, while crying soundlessly and with a __red__ face. That will be cute. I can't wait for it. Not the slap, I can wait for that. Then, I hope wherever you are now that you __finally feel__ at peace and will wait for me. Good Bye My Flower, Byakka._'

After he finished it, Tsuna noticed his tears and wiped it out absentmindedly. Then, Tsuna looked blankly at the letter.

He could not help but felt that the letter was familiar even though he did not recognize it. And, it was also written with his handwriting. Although he knew that someone could have fake his handwriting, his intuition was sure that he did write the letter.

**{K~H~R}**

**Present.**

Suzuran stared at his father younger self seriously. While Tsunayoshi only looked at Suiren's unconscious body in contemplation. Suzuran was pretty sure that Tsunayoshi was only delaying the explanation.

Suddenly, Tsunayoshi turned his eyes at him again and smiled in resignation.

"Alright, Suzuran. What do you want to know?"

Suzuran gulped and said determinedly. "What's wrong with Suiren?"

Tsunayoshi said hesitantly. "She gave all her flame to you. But, she did not leave enough flame for her own body, that's why she in a coma right now."

Suzuran looked at Suiren's body in horror. He clenched his hands in distressed.

He looked at the man hesitantly. "Is it my fault?"

"Of course not!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed in surprised.

Suzuran looked down at his hands. Then, he felt hands on his shoulders.

"Suzuran, what happened to Suiren isn't your fault," Tsunayoshi said softly.

The hands on his shoulders were comforting, but he still felt afraid.

"It's all right. We will do everything to help Suiren. She will be fine. I promise." Tsunayoshi added with a serious voice.

Suzuran let our a sob. And his hands reached out to the man, who looked like his father, for comfort.

Even if he still doubts and fear, Suzuran felt that he could rely on Tsunayoshi.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	8. The Forgotten Girl

**5****th**** July 2020**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Character and Alternate Reality.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: Tsuna is confronted with the consequences of Future Decimo's choices. Will it confirm his own choices? A sequel of 'Contemplation of a Choice".

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 8 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_"The evidence reviewed here shows not only that reasoning falls quite short of reliably delivering rational beliefs and rational decisions. It may even be, in a variety of cases, detrimental to rationality. Reasoning can lead to poor outcomes, not because humans are bad at it, but because they systematically strive for arguments that justify their beliefs or their actions. This explains the confirmation bias, motivated reasoning, and reason-based choice, among other things."_

_**John Brockman (Thinking: The New Science of Decision-Making, Problem-Solving, and Prediction in Life and Markets)**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. A Strangely Familiar Letter.**

"Of course not!" Tsunayoshi exclaimed in surprised.

Suzuran looked down at his hands. Then, he felt hands on his shoulders.

"Suzuran, what happened to Suiren isn't your fault," Tsunayoshi said softly.

The hands on his shoulders were comforting, but he still felt afraid.

"It's all right. We will do everything to help Suiren. She will be fine. I promise." Tsunayoshi added with a serious voice.

Suzuran let our a sob. And his hands reached out to the man, who looked like his father, for comfort.

Even if he still doubts and fear, Suzuran felt that he could rely on Tsunayoshi.

**Chapter 8. The Forgotten Girl.**

**10 years later.**

He clutched the letter with trembling hand, then lowered it. He put his right hand on his head and rubbed his temple.

His mind was on overdrive. It was conjuring an image of a girl, but he could not see her face clearly, just a beautiful black hair, the same black hair as the woman across from him.

When he noticed that, Tsuna focused back on the woman. She only looked at him passively.

"What is the meaning of this, Natsume-san?" Tsuna asked demandingly.

She narrowed her eyes. "I found that letter in my mailbox a few months ago. Before that, I thought that I live alone and don't have any family left. But, after I read that letter I realized that there was someone else in my life. But, I couldn't remember that person."

"Vongola Decimo, do you trust the Cervello?" She asked seriously.

"No, I don't." He answered immediately.

Strangely, she laughed.

"Isn't it contradictory for you to take a Cervello as a wife?" She asked mockingly.

Tsuna clenched his fists along with the letter that was still in his hand.

"What is the Cervello had to do with this?" Tsuna asked.

She stated softly, like sharing a secret. "Once you became a Cervello, your existence will be erased from everyone mind. And the Cervello destroyed the evidence that was left behind."

She looked at the crumbling letter in his hand. "As you can see, it seemed the Cervello missed something."

Tsuna looked at the letter grimly. He knew that Byakka was someone important to him. But, before he read it, he never realized that he forgot about her.

And he could felt so much anger that he never felt before. He was angry at himself for forgetting someone very important, but most of his anger was directed at the Cervello for making him forget.

And there was the sadness and frustration in him because no matter how hard he tried, he could not remember anything else. He only knew that he forgot someone important, but he could not remember anything about that person besides a vague appearance.

"How did you know that it was the Cervello?" Tsuna inquired.

"I used to be a Cervello." She looked away. "I don't remember what happened while I was a Cervello, or why am I no longer a Cervello. I wouldn't have realized that I forgot something until I read that letter."

"Is that why you are here? To tell me this?" Tsuna asked her.

"And to give that baby to you, because I owe you for making me remember."

"And whose baby is that?" Tsuna asked in trepidation.

"As I said, that baby is yours."

Tsuna glared at her. "That's impossible."

"During my investigation on the Cervello, I found that baby inside a lab." She gave him a pitying look. "I am not saying that you are the baby's father, because you are not."

Tsuna was tempted to shut her up because he knew that whatever she was going to say will change his life completely.

"Genetically, that baby is your clone." She said quietly. "I don't know how, why and who tried to clone you, but whoever it was, left the baby to die."

Tsuna looked down in contemplation. He looked at his trembling hands that were gripping the letter.

"What do you plan to do now?" Tsuna asked.

"Honestly, there is nothing I could do." She said helplessly.

"You are not going to fight the Cervello?"

"I couldn't fight an organization alone."

"You are not going to ask for help?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Even if you could defeat the Cervello, what then? Those missing memories still wouldn't come back. Besides, I don't want to get involved with Vongola."

After hearing her response, Tsuna made a decision.

He gave the letter back to her.

"You are not going to keep it?" She asked curiously.

"It was obviously a Love Letter. Even if I couldn't remember, I could felt that she was important to me." Tsuna frowned thoughtfully. "But, that was in the past. I have a wife now. Keeping that letter will be no different than cheating."

She looked at him strangely. "Your wife is a Cervello. She will leave you in 5 years. Cheating isn't going to make a difference."

"Natsume-san, I have done a lot of crimes as a Mafia Boss. Cheating on my wife will not be one of them, no matter how temporary our marriage is." Tsuna declared firmly.

She smiled mockingly at him. "But, the rest of the mafia already thought that you were cheating on her. After all, I did bring your illegitimate child here."

**{K~H~R}**

**Present.**

She opened her eyes to an unfamiliar surrounding. She did not feel anything wrong with her besides minor injuries. Her eyes darted around and concluded that she was in an infirmary. But, still, she did not know where she was.

She sat up and looked at the man across from her.

She knew he was there, but dismissed him because he felt unthreatening. Therefore, she decided to observe him, because she knew that he knew that she was watching him.

He was sitting besides the bed of a boy. Postured watchful and protective, while fussing at the boy to get him to sleep.

The boy protested half-heartedly, but eventually when to sleep.

The man continued to watch over him until the boy fell into a deep sleep.

Then, he turned around and looked at her. And, for a while, that was all they did, just looked at each other without fear and judgement.

Eventually, she was the one that broke the silence.

"Saluti (Greetings), Vongola Decimo." She greeted the most influential man in Italy. "I am Suzanne, a Cervello-in-training."

Vongola Decimo looked at her in surprised. He had opened his mouth but closed it in hesitation.

And, they were engulfed in uncomfortable silence.

Suzanne could not help but feel confused.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	9. The Seed of Possessiveness

**5****th**** August 2020**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Character and Alternate Reality.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: Tsuna is confronted with the consequences of Future Decimo's choices. Will it confirm his own choices? A sequel of 'Contemplation of a Choice".

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 9 of this story. Thank you to those who favourite my story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_"So people who succeed on the task do not show a greater disposition to falsify than to confirm, and people who fail do not show a greater disposition to confirm than to falsify. If the choice"_

_**Hugo Mercier (The Enigma of Reason)**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. The Forgotten Girl.**

The boy protested half-heartedly, but eventually when to sleep.

The man continued to watch over him until the boy fell into a deep sleep.

Then, he turned around and looked at her. And, for a while, that was all they did, just looked at each other without fear and judgement.

Eventually, she was the one that broke the silence.

"Saluti (Greetings), Vongola Decimo." She greeted the most influential man in Italy. "I am Suzanne, a Cervello-in-training."

Vongola Decimo looked at her in surprised. He had opened his mouth but closed it in hesitation.

And, they were engulfed in uncomfortable silence.

Suzanne could not help but feel confused.

**Chapter 9. The seed of Possessiveness.**

**10 years later.**

Inside a bedroom, a woman with pink hair was carrying a baby in her arms. She was humming to calm the baby down. She was just finished feeding the baby some formula milk that she asked the maid to buy.

Both the baby and her husband was in distress. Although when he left, the baby began to calm down. Hopefully, the baby would not be in distress again when he came back.

Just when she thought, everything was going to be fine, the baby whimpered. Coincidentally, her husband entered the room.

Honestly, he looked horrible and the baby seemed to be trying to mirror his moods.

"Tsunayoshi." She called him in concern when he looked distracted.

"Moglie." He replied blankly.

She put down the distressed baby in the crib that was also bought by the maid.

Honestly, she felt bad for ignoring the baby, but her husband was a priority now.

She grabbed her husband's right hand and pulled him to sit on the bed.

"How are you feeling, Marito?"

He gripped her hand harder. "I am very angry right now but, also sad and frustrated."

He let go of her hand instead, he gripped his hair and pulled it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She took both of his hands away from his hair and gripped it.

"I…" He looked hesitated and uncertain.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." She said comfortingly.

He was quiet, but the baby whimper was heard again. She looked at him and when he nodded she went to the baby.

She picked the baby up and went to sit on the bed beside her husband. She noticed that he felt uncertain about the baby.

"What are you going to do about the baby, Tsunayoshi?" She asked while rocking the baby.

He looked away and sighed.

"I want to hear your thought, Moglie."

"I don't mind raising the baby."

"Even though the baby is my illegitimate child?" He asked while still looking away.

"Tsunayoshi, I am just your temporary wife. You know that I don't mind, right?"

He looked back to her in disbelief.

"Besides, isn't this a perfect solution to your problem?" She added. "We don't have to make a child anymore."

Sometimes, Tsunayoshi wondered how his wife could say something embarrassing like that so easily.

Still, he could not help but facepalmed at that. "Are you serious, Moglie!"

"I am."

He sighed and eyed the baby thoughtfully. Then, his wife shoved the baby into his arms.

"Moglie!" He exclaimed in surprised.

"What! If we are going to make her your heir, then you should get to know your daughter." She reasoned.

"But." He said in a panic. "I was not prepared."

"Then, you should begin to learn." His wife shrugged.

Through their talk, the baby continued to whimper pitifully. Tsunayoshi continued to be in a panic and did not know what to do.

He tried hard to calm down his panic and noticed that the baby also calming down. He did not think that it was a coincidence.

For the first time, he really looked at his clone that will be his daughter and heir.

And he was entranced.

Aside from being female, she was looked just like him with the exception of her eyes.

It was orange. The colour of the Sky Flame.

And then, that when he felt his Flame. His Flame was reaching out to the baby. No, that was wrong. Their Flames was already harmonized. Not because of compatible Flames, but because they have identical Flames.

He looked at her in awe and she gave him a smile in return.

He gripped her tighter into his chest.

And the seed of possessiveness was planted inside Tsunayoshi's heart.

No one could have predicted the consequences of letting that seed bloomed.

**{K~H~R}**

**Present.**

When Reborn put the new girl into the infirmary. Tsuna somehow knew that the girl was Kanna's past self.

He could not explain why, but they were something familiar with her. But, he put her out of his mind until he woke up.

But, then, when she woke up he still was not prepared. He busied himself with comforting Suzuran and putting him to sleep.

When she began to speak, he was even more sure with his earlier intuition. Even thought her name was unfamiliar.

But, still, he did not know what to do.

In an alternate future, this young woman was his wife and they had 2 children. He could not help but feel nervous.

"Hello, Suzanne-san." He managed to say without stuttering. Reborn will be proud. But, realize that he replied to her in Japanese.

He coughed in embarrassment. "I mean, Saluti, Miss Suzanne."

Then, she looked at him in confusion. "How did I get here?"

"Reborn found you and brought you here." That was the easiest explanation he could give her right now.

She looked at him thoughtfully. "I guess that means you save me from being in danger?" She said in confusion.

"I guess."

"Oh, then how can I repay you?"

He was not expecting that. Then again, waking up inside the Vongola must have been intimidating to people that not familiar with them. Most people in the mafia still regarded them with fear after all.

Even then he did not want to take advantage of her, even thought he does need her help.

What to do now?

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	10. Suzanne

**5****th**** September 2020**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Character and Alternate Reality.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: Tsuna is confronted with the consequences of Future Decimo's choices. Will it confirm his own choices? A sequel of 'Contemplation of a Choice".

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 10 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_"We are what we pretend to be, so we must be careful about what we pretend to be."_

_**Kurt Vonnegut Jr. (Mother Night)**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter.**** The seed of Possessiveness.**

"Reborn found you and brought you here." That was the easiest explanation he could give her right now.

She looked at him thoughtfully. "I guess that means you save me from being in danger?" She said in confusion.

"I guess."

"Oh, then how can I repay you?"

He was not expecting that. Then again, waking up inside the Vongola must have been intimidating to people that not familiar with them. Most people in the mafia still regarded them with fear after all.

Even then he did not want to take advantage of her, even thought he does need her help.

What to do now?

**Chapter 9. Suzanne.**

**10 years later.**

When the Decimo new baby was declared as the Heir of Vongola, there were a lot of protests. Considering how the baby came to be it was understandable. Mainly, the Vongola upper echelon was worried that there will be another Cradle Accident, ie a coup d'etat.

Not that they knew that the baby was not his illegitimate child.

The fact that the baby is his clone is only known to him, but he was debating to tell his wife. If only for his peace of mind, because he could not stand it when his wife thought that he cheated on her. Even though she was fine with it.

And that was the reason he was on his way to their bedroom.

Ever since the baby arrived, his wife had been busy preparing everything that important for a baby.

Most of the time she was in their room because she wanted to keep the baby near them.

When he entered their room, he was not surprised that the baby began crying. From what he saw, she must be sleeping before he came in.

His wife was sitting beside the crib and wordlessly picked her up and began rocking her gently, while giving him an amused smile.

She thought it amusing that the baby and he have the same moods. He disagreed.

He gave a deadpanned look. "It's not funny."

"No, it's not." She replied. "But, at least now I know when you are upset."

He sat down on their bed and sighed.

"What is it?" His wife asked.

"There is something I want to tell you." He said while looking at her.

She stood up with the baby in her arms and approached him. She sat beside him and shoved the baby to him.

For a while, holding the baby made him panic. But, that did not stop her from giving the baby to him when he was in their room. Thankfully he was used to it now.

At least he did not feel overwhelmed anymore.

He looked at his baby and kept her close to his chest. She had stopped crying and was getting sleepy again.

"She isn't my daughter." He said without looking away from his baby.

"What do you mean?" He heard his wife asked.

"She's not…" He trailed off.

His baby was yawning and he could not look away. He almost forgot what he was talking about.

"Marito?" She sounded confused.

He looked at his wife confused face.

"I mean, she does related to me." He began to explain, but he starting to feel unsettled.

He looked down at his baby and felt entranced.

"She's my clone."

His wife did not say anything and he continued looking at his baby.

**{K~H~R}**

**Present.**

"I need your help." Tsuna asked without thinking.

Suzanne blinked at him. "What do you need, Decimo?"

"I need your Flames." Tsuna said despondently.

"Why do you need my Flames, Decimo?" She asked in confusion.

"_Because our future daughter needs it._" Tsuna thought but did not want to say it out loud.

He nervously thought about what to say to Suzanne. He preferred not to say anything about the future.

Tsuna got up from besides Suzuran's bed and went to Suiren's bed. Suzanne's eyes followed him.

"Would you be willing to keep what happened here a secret?" Tsuna asked seriously.

She stared at him intensely. "I would."

"Thank you, Miss Suzanne." Tsuna gave her a small smile. "I need you to promise to keep everything a secret. Anything that you learn while you are in Vongola. Can you do that?"

She frowned thoughtfully. "Yes, Decimo. I promise to keep everything that I learn in Vongola a secret."

"Good." He said in relief.

Tsuna looked down at Suiren. "I am in need of your Flames. Because this girl has a compatible Flames with you."

He looked back at Suzanne. "I need your Flames to wake her up from her coma before she died."

He began to feel anxious and desperate because he did not like thinking about Suiren's death.

"I will help you."

His attention was back to Suzanne when he heard her response.

"Thank you, Miss Suzanne." Tsuna told her with a thankful smile.

Suzanne got up from her bed and stood across from him besides Suiren's bed.

She looked at Suiren's face thoughtfully. Obviously, she saw a resemblance between Suiren and him.

She took Suiren's left hand while continued looking at her in concentration.

Then suddenly, their joined hand lighted up in Flames. Specifically, Sky Flames and Mist Flames.

And, he could see that Suiren's skin began to look less pale.

Tsuna could not describe how relieved he was.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	11. Vongola's Destruction

**5****th**** October 2020**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Character and Alternate Reality.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: Tsuna is confronted with the consequences of Future Decimo's choices. Will it confirm his own choices? A sequel of 'Contemplation of a Choice".

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 11 of this story. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_"I finally understood what true love meant...love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be."_

_**Nicholas Sparks (Dear John)**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. Suzanne.**

"I will help you."

His attention was back to Suzanne when he heard her response.

"Thank you, Miss Suzanne." Tsuna told her with a thankful smile.

Suzanne got up from her bed and stood across from him besides Suiren's bed.

She looked at Suiren's face thoughtfully. Obviously, she saw a resemblance between Suiren and him.

She took Suiren's left hand while continued looking at her in concentration.

Then suddenly, their joined hand lighted up in Flames. Specifically, Sky Flames and Mist Flames.

And, he could see that Suiren's skin began to look less pale.

Tsuna could not describe how relieved he was.

**Chapter 11. Vongola's Destruction.**

**Future.**

The Vongola Famiglia is the strongest crime syndicate in Italy, that was a proven fact, especially after the war with the Millefiore. They are feared and respected, which is reflected in the numbers of their allies.

Unfortunately, their status also invited an untold number of enemies. Fortunately, the Vongola is used to monitor their enemies.

Vongola Decimo is the most dangerous man in Italy, and that has nothing to do with his physical strength. Because the strongest people in the world is willing to listen to him.

The Princess of Vongola is the Decimo's illegitimate daughter. That was a known fact, besides the fact that she is not acknowledged as the Heiress because the upper echelon of Vongola is still hoping that the Decimo will produce a male child someday. Not that they know that a male child already exist and they will never know if the Decimo has his way.

The day the Decimo's wife held a female child with an identical Flame as her husband, she realized something. That child will be the downfall of Vongola.

As a Vongola's Consort, she should have to get rid of the child. But, as Tsunayoshi's wife, she could not. Because she knew that her husband also realized the same thing as her. And, as his wife, she knew that Tsunayoshi's deepest unspoken wish is the destruction of Vongola.

So, she took in and raised the child like her own, because even though she disagrees with his wish, she still could not deny him.

She let it happened because her husband is a kind person but forgot how to be kind, and in denial that he even forgot in the first place. Tsunayoshi could not help but wish for the destruction of Vongola because he blames Vongola for his misfortune.

Her husband is justified in his feeling but she still disagrees with his plans, because she also knew he will regret it in the end.

Because in the end, her husband is a kind person that did not want any kind of destruction. And, when he remembers that he will regret everything.

She knew Tsunayoshi will remember, maybe not now, or in 10 or so years. But he will remember.

**{K~H~R}**

In all the years of their marriage, Tsunayoshi never plans to touch her intimately, and she let him be. But, we let our guard down, and others took advantage of it.

So, it happened. And, Tsunayoshi made sure it never happened for a second time, even though it was obvious even to her, that he want to.

She let him be because she wants him to be in control of their marriage. Because sometimes it felt like their marriage is the only thing in his life that he can control.

When she realized that she was pregnant, she kept quiet, because she knew that Tsunayoshi already knew. His intuition probably already knew even before her, he was just in denial.

She knew that he was conflicted, another child will complicate the birthright for Vongola, especially if the child is male. But, she also knew that he would not ask for an abortion, because he would not end a child's life.

By the time his son was born, she was not surprised that Tsunayoshi decided to keep his son away from Vongola. Still, she let him be.

She let him got away with many things, but not with his decision to be distant with his daughter. In retaliation, she made sure that his daughter will stop his plans in her stead. Because from the beginning, she knew that she would fail.

She loves him too much, but she will never tell because love is not for Cervello.

**{K~H~R}**

**Present.**

The Princess of Vongola hates her father, the Vongola Decimo. She has an on and off relationship with a member of the Varia, and that among other things causes tension between the Vongola and Varia. Those are known facts.

But with most things in life, it is not always as simple as it seems.

What most do not know, the Vongola and Varia are actually on amicable terms. They did not show it to fool their enemies.

And, the Princess and her paramour are only in a fake relationship to keep away suitors. Though, that fact is only known to both of them.

Also, while the relationship between the Princess and her father is strained. She did not hate him. She acted like it to fool everyone else, especially her father.

**{K~H~R}**

The Princess did not remember her father's face. The last time she saw him was a long time ago when she was very young before she was moved away from Vongola's headquarter. She never saw any of his pictures either.

She had been told by her stepmother that her face is a spitting image of him. Everyone thought that she dyed her hair and wore a mask because she did not want to see him in a mirror. Or because she missed her stepmother.

It is true that she chose her disguise because of her stepmother. But, there was another reason why she did not want to see her father in a mirror, besides faking her hatred of him.

She did not remember her father's face and she did not want to remember. Because it will hurt too much to remember. It might make her hesitant. It might cause her to fail the mission her stepmother left for her.

She did not want to love her father even more than she already is.

**{K~H~R}**

Even though she did not remember her father's face, she never forgot how his Flames feel to her.

She was always looking forward to the days when his guardians came to visit her. Because she could felt his lingering Flames with them. And sometimes, they would bring something for her.

They will say, it was a gift they bought for her. But, she knew it was a lie.

Because she could felt the gifts saturated with her father's flames. His Flames is a comfort for her, and they made her felt loved and at home.

That is why even though, her father never talk to her. She never doubts his love for her. His Flames is enough for her. But, sometimes she is afraid that she will want more.

She knew that she could go to him or even find a picture of his. But, she is afraid that if she see him, then she will choose to stay. However, to stop her father's plan for destruction, she has to leave.

Suzuran has to be the heir. And, she has to transfer her Flames to him to cure him.

She did not expect to wake up again after that.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


	12. Orange Eyes

**5****th**** November 2020**

* * *

**Warning**: Grammar errors, Spoilers, Out of Characters, Original Character and Alternate Reality.

**Disclaimer**: Katekyou Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano, but this fanfiction belongs to me.

**Summary**: Tsuna is confronted with the consequences of Future Decimo's choices. Will it confirm his own choices? A sequel of 'Contemplation of a Choice".

* * *

Hi everybody, this is chapter 12 of this story. Thank you to those who put my story on your favourite list. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

_"Two roads diverged in a wood, and I -_

_I took the one less traveled by,_

_And that has made all the difference."_

_**Robert Frost**_

* * *

**Previous Chapter. Vongola's Destruction.**

That is why even though, her father never talk to her. She never doubts his love for her. His Flames is enough for her. But, sometimes she is afraid that she will want more.

She knew that she could go to him or even find a picture of his. But, she is afraid that if she see him, then she will choose to stay. However, to stop her father's plan for destruction, she has to leave.

Suzuran has to be the heir. And, she has to transfer her Flames to him to cure him.

She did not expect to wake up again after that.

**Chapter 12. Orange Eyes.**

**Present.**

Suiren opened her eyes. It was Orange, the same colour as his Sky Flames. Tsuna could not help but stare at that eyes. It was entrancing.

He felt a pull toward Suiren. And he wanted to keep her safe and hidden from everything.

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna snapped out from his thought when he heard Reborn's voice.

Reborn stared critically at him. Unknown to Tsuna, his eyes were Orange. The same colour as Suiren's eyes.

Tsuna blinked and looked at Suiren again. He noticed that she was also staring at him. Tsuna tried not to focus on her eyes. But, he noticed something else.

Suiren was crying.

Alarmed, Tsuna frantically approached her.

"Suiren, are you all right?" Tsuna asked concernedly.

"You!" Suiren looked at him accusingly. "Why didn't you let me die!"

Tsuna was stunned. He looked at her in disbelief.

"_Did she want to die?_" He could not help but think.

His every being rebelled with the thought and refused to accept the girl death.

The girl belonged to him. She was not allowed to leave him.

Tsuna shook his head. He did not understand where the thought came from.

A sob pulled him out from his thought.

Suiren was sobbing. She hid her face with her hands with her back to him.

The sight saddened him greatly.

"Please, Suiren. Don't cry." Tsuna said pleadingly.

She ignored him. He felt his panic building up. And he was overcome with the need to comfort her.

"Suiren! You're awake."

Tsuna turned to the voice and saw Suzuran awoke and sitting on his bed. Tsuna also noticed Reborn sat besides Suzuran. That means Reborn must have woke him up.

Suiren stopped crying at Suzuran's voice.

She turned around to face Suzuran with tearful eyes.

"You are alive." She said factually.

Then she turned her back again. Thankfully she did not cry again.

"Suiren, are you all right?" Suzuran asked.

"No." She answered shortly.

"Are you hurt?" Suzuran asked worriedly.

"No." She said. "Just ignore me, Suzuran."

"But…"

"Stop. Don't talk to me."

Suzuran looked worried and heartbroken. But then he looked at her determinedly.

He tried to get down from his bed.

Tsuna realized what he was trying to do and moved to stop him. Tsuna moved toward Suzuran and held his shoulders.

Suzuran looked at him in protest. He was about opened his mouth when suddenly Tsuna held him up.

Suzuran gasped in surprised and looked at him in bewilderment. Tsuna smiled and told him to keep quiet.

Then, Tsuna put Suzuran down on Suiren's bed. It startled Suiren, but before she could do anything Suzuran hugged her tightly.

She tried to get away but failed.

Tsuna felt satisfied and decided to leave them alone for now.

He turned to face Reborn. "Keep an eye on them, please."

"Of course."

So, Tsuna left the infirmary.

**{K~H~R}**

Outside the infirmary, Tsuna saw Suzanne stood motionlessly and silently. Like a typical Cervello.

He regarded her contemplatively. Honestly, he did not know what to do with her. But, he did not want to send her back to Cervello.

He felt like if he let her go, then he would not see her again. But, he also did not want to keep her here against her will.

"Suzanne-san, do you want to stay here?"

She turned her head to face him. "I don't think I should."

"Do you have somewhere to be?" He asked frantically.

She tilted her head thoughtfully. "Not really."

"Then, there is no problem right." Tsuna probed. "You can stay here."

"But…" She said hesitantly. "I might get in trouble."

"Why would you?" He probed further.

She took a step away from him and on instinct, he took a step toward her. She looked surprised at him.

"Signore Vongola…"

"Tsuna." He cut her off. "Call me Tsuna."

She took another stey away and he replied in kind. She looked lost and bewildered at that.

She took a breath nervously and let it out slowly.

"Thank you for the invitation, Sawada-san. But, I will take my leave now." She bowed at him

He prepared to stop her from leaving, but she vanished before he can. He looked around and saw no one around.

Tsuna stood there feeling incredibly lost.

**{K~H~R}**

A girl with pink hair and a mask stood silently and motionlessly in an unknown place. But, some people might recognize it as the surrounding around one of Verde's secret lab.

Although, the secret lab had been moved yesterday. The girl stood there to find a clue to find out the new location for the secret lab. So far, she found nothing useful.

2 people approached the girl, but she ignored them.

"Miss Suzanne, Byakuran-sama is looking for you." One of them said.

The other one was only paying attention to a doll in his/her arms.

She tilted her head toward them. "What is Signore Gesso want with me?"

"You have to come with us to find out?"

"What if I don't want to?" She questioned.

The spokesperson gave her a look. "You don't have a choice."

Suzanne looked at them thoughtfully. "Fine, I will go with you."

They looked relieved at that.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this story. Please be kind to me and review it. Thank you for reading my fanfiction.

* * *

**Marmora F. An Nora**


End file.
